Happy Christmas
by Lacey99
Summary: A Christmas story


A Christmas story.

The characters aren't mine, mistakes are...

Happy Christmas

It's Christmas Eve and as I walk through the hallway leading to the stairs, I find myself staring out the window in front of me. The wind has picked up and the light snow that has been falling all day is being moved around forcefully. I swallow hard as I start my decent and as I'm about to follow the downstairs hallway to the kitchen I hear the sound of a tractor. I move to a window and I see how Sarah's neighbor accurately moves the tractor around and leaves the driveway neat and tidy again.

All day I've been worried. It's an exhausting feeling, and I wonder if I'll even be able to enjoy what's about to transpire downstairs.

Then I hear it. The joy and innocence that can only come from a child's laughter. From my child's laughter. I hurry to the kitchen and join the others just in time to see my little bundle of joy laugh again. Her face is just precious, and I swear I could watch her for ever without tire of it.

Around the room Sarah is dancing with my little treasure in her arms, singing about Rudolph the red nosed reindeer. As quietly as I can I enter the room and head for the kitchen table, where I pick up my camera. Soon I've been able to capture the moment and I can't wait to show it to my husband.

Trish looks at me. "Did you reach him?"

I shake my head. "I can't get through on his cellphone."

Sarah stops her movements around the room and looks at me wide eyed. "He should have been here an hour ago."

"The roads must be terrible to drive on, I'm sure he's just taking his time, making sure he'll get here safely," Frank says in a reassuring tone.

Trish let us all know that she' doesn't approve. "I just don't understand why the Navy couldn't send someone else so close to Christmas."

Although I would rather have my husband here with us, I feel like I'm the one who has to be reasonable here. "I'm sure no one planned for a fatal accident aboard the Patrick Henry, but when it happened it was important to send the best investigator to handle the situation. I'm sure the families of the dead pilots would rather have their husbands home a little late, instead of never."

"Mac is right, we are lucky." Sarah starts another Christmas song and I'm thankful. I don't want my daughter to listen to us talking about such serious matters. I want my children to enjoy Christmas.

Frank offers a proud smile. "Is the little guy asleep?" he asks.

"Soundly." I assure him.

"I'm glad he didn't wait until after Christmas to join us." Trish is busy cutting vegetables for tonights dinner, but she takes the time to join in when she hear us talking about the newest addition to the family. "Kids are a treat this time of year. And now I have two of them to spoil."

"I'm happy he decided to come a bit early too." I smile as I hear Emma singing with Grandma Sarah. My little girl is growing up so fast.

Sometimes I wonder how I got to be this lucky. To have all these amazing people in my life. Maybe it's an apology for my less fortunate early life, where my father was a drunk and a cheat, and my mother was always afraid around him, and how I wished that I could fix everything. It took me a long time to understand that it wasn't my responsibility to fix anything, because I was too young. I was just a kid, dreaming about a happy Christmas. What I got was yelling and hurt, and one Christmas Eve I remember particularly well, I was sent to my room so that I wouldn't see my father make dark bruises on my mother's body. I heard it happen, and the next morning I could see that she was in such pain.

As an adult I know that it's my responsibility to see that my children are happy and safe. I know that I'm a good mother, because I can tell that my children feel loved. They are my treasures.

I hear the front door open and shut, and then there's stamping of feet. I could recognize that stamping anywhere.

"He's here."

Trish, Frank, Sarah with Emma in her arms, they all head out of the kitchen, while I just stand there as the feeling of worry is replaced with butterflies. He always make me feel that way.

I hear laughter and voices from the hallway and I walk to meet him as well. As I spot him my heart skips a beat. He's standing there with Emma in his arms, her tiny arms hugging him so hard.

He looks at me the way that only he does. "Hi beautiful."

It takes me about a second to reach him, and soon both his girls are hugging him hard. I can feel his lips on my forehead, and I lean back and find his waiting lips with mine.

"Someone is steaming up my windows," Sarah says happily. "Let's give them some privacy." She takes Emma from Harm, and soon both his arms are around me.

"I missed you," he's whispering as we take a break in the kissing. I smile widely and tell him that I've missed him too. "You have to come see Matthew. He's growing so fast."

Harm smiles. "He's got good genes." He takes my hand and lead me further into the house. "Is he asleep?"

I answer him as I watch him remove his thick winter coat, and his shoes. I tell him about how good Matthew has been, letting me sleep for four hour intervals. I lead Harm upstairs and we walk into the bedroom we always use when we're visiting Sarah. And there he is, our little prince.

"Wow, look at him," Harm says as he's bending over Matthew's bed. "That's my boy, growing stronger every day."

"He's an absolute angel," I say proudly. I watch as Harm lean in and plant a loving kiss on our little boy's head.

"How have you been?" he asks as his focus goes from the baby and to me. "Everyone has been good at helping with the kids so that you've gotten some rest?"

He's worried about me as always, and I just smile at him. He looks at me in a funny way and say; "What?"

"You don't have to worry about me," I reassure. "I've been worried about you."

He frowns slightly, and I can sense that there's something worrying him. "I had a hard time out there."

I nod and reach for his hand. "I'm sorry you had to be the one to go."

"I really missed you, and I worried that I wouldn't make it home for Christmas." He's wrapping his arms around me and hold me tight.

"I'm glad you made it. Christmas wouldn't be Christmas without you. Now that you're here I'll be able to truly enjoy it." I rest against his chest, and I feel loved and safe.

The End.


End file.
